Despair
by Akikofuma
Summary: After Loki's death, Thor finds a surprise in his chambers. / SMUTT. Pseudo-Incest, character death, ThunderFrost, RATED M for a reason. Post-The Dark World. SPOILERS. Duh.


"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." the dying man croaked, piercing green eyes staring up at his brother.

"Its alright." Thor choked out, not stopping the tears that ran down his cheeks, mingling with the stubble of his beard. "I will tell father what you did today."

"I didn't do it for him." came the whispered answer, silencing the god of thunder. He watched as his brother's eyes fluttered shut, his gaze drifting into nowhere, and then Loki's body stilled. Thor roared in his pain, clutching his dead brother to his form, cradling him against his broad chest as he wept. He had not only lost his mother, but now his brother, too.

Jane stood aside of him, silent. Thor could not help but blame her for this. Had it not been for her, had she had the common sense not to touch something she did not know, nothing of this would have happened. His mother would still be alive, and so would his brother, safely in his cell. Thor could not forgive himself for not going to see Loki before he needed his help.

He hat been blind, blind with anger at his younger brother, blind with despair. He had thought his brother dead, a walking, talking shell of the man he used to be. But here he was, holding his dead body, and he realized that his brother had never disappeared. He had been lost, misguided, but never gone. And Thor had let him spiral deeper into his pain, instead of saving him. He had contributed to Loki's untimely death.

Slowly rising, he picked the corpse up, lose limbs dangling awkwardly in his arms as he turned to Jane.

"We must return him home." he said quietly. "I cannot fight knowing I left him behind on this planet. The guards will be here any second. Heimdal can see us."

Jane nodded, still not speaking, but then, what could she have said? That she was sorry for his pain? Thor closed his eyes warily. It was not fair to blame her, and he knew it. She hadn't intended for all this to happen. And yet, people died, his family was cut in half, because of her.

No amount of love he felt for her could cancel out the unbelievable rage he felt.

His dour thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the guards, and the king himself. Odin stared down at the dead man in Thor's arms.

"He saved my life." Was all Thor said. Odin nodded, accepting the cold form into his arms. Thor felt he would be ripped apart by the pain of laying his eyes upon the man that had saved his life. His brother. His Loki.

* * *

_Flashback_

"LOKI!" Thor hollered, bursting into the sorcerers room. They were both young, barely passed childhood, young men struggling to grow into manhood.

The raven haired boy turned to face his brother, his face breaking out into a grin, wider and wider, until finally laughter bubbled out of his chest, loud and clear, a sound Thor had always adored.

"Undo it!" the thunderer screamed, pointing at his hair. The normal blond was now a venomous green, clear and bright.

"But brother, it suits you so well." Loki snickered, wiping tears of joy from the corner of his eyes. "I like it."

"Undo it Loki, or by hel, I will hurt you!" The god of thunder moved closer to his brother, grasping his neck as he would normally do when they embraced, shaking Loki almost violently. "I cannot go to the feast like this!"

"Are you sure? I am sure the eyes of every maiden would be only on you!" Loki snickered, but with a wave of his hand, the green disappeared, giving Thor back his natural hair color.

"Must you always play suck tricks on me Loki? It seems you have made it your personal goal to irk me until Ragnarök comes." Thor mumbled, letting himself fall onto Loki's bed with a huff of annoyance.

"Ah dearest brother of mine, it is all in good fun." Loki answered, settling next to his brother, thin lips curling into a soft smile as he leaned his head against Thor's shoulder. "Are you very upset at me?"

"...You know I cannot be angry with you for long." Thor answered, wrapping an arms around Loki's shoulder, holding him close. "Though you would deserve it."

"I deserve many things." Loki answered, chuckling quietly. Such a delightful sound, Thor thought. Shifting his head, the raven haired man angled his head, pressing his soft lips to his brother's cheek, avoiding the stubble that made his lips raw. Thor had already grown a beard, but his own face was still that of a youngster, smooth, not one hair showing.

Thor rolled his eyes before looking down at his brother. One look into those beautiful green orbs and he knew he was defeated. Leaning down to press a soft kiss onto his brother's forehead.

"You are a true sorcerer Loki. How else would you be able to make me as soft as mother's yarn, that she handles with such care?" he asked, resting his chin on top of his brother's head.

"Oh Thor, I need no magic to make you adore me. Its all my intruding personality." Thor shook his head, laughing at his brother's ever smart replies.

Such happy days.

* * *

The war was over. Midgard was once more safe. Thor felt tired. He should have felt victorious. After all, he had just won a war. But there was no joy in his heart. It felt heavy in his chest, aching with grief and regret.

Grief for his mother, who had fought so bravely to protect the woman her son loved.

For his brother, that had given his life to save his brother.

They both had died much too soon, and much too violently. They had been ripped from the world, and Thor knew that they would be sorely missed. His thoughts wandered back to Loki's words.

"_I will see you in hel."_

"_I did not do it for him."_

Thor shook his head. Loki would be in Valhalla, where all brave warriors went. Given, his brother had made many bad decisions, and he had taken innocent lives. But that made him no lesser man. Thor closed his eyes as he stopped his steps.

How many happy days had he spent in this place. How many memories these walls held. Memories of his family. His gaze moved around. He remembered playing hide and seek in these halls with his brother, and Loki somehow always managed to win. He remembered his mother walking with him across the stone floor, telling them stories of men long gone.

He remembered Loki bursting in when he was kissing his first maiden, chasing her off with his sharp tongue. Thor had been upset at Loki, and hadn't talked with him for days, but as always Loki's talented tongue, whispering sweet words, had won him over. The sorcerer had always had a talent for making Thor feel exactly what Loki wanted him to feel. His brother had enraged him, soothed him, worried him, and comforted him in ways no one else could.

And now he was dead.

Thor shook his head, making his way to his chambers. He did not feel like going to the feast. And as he traveled along the corridors, another memory jumped into his mind.

* * *

_Flashback_

They had both enjoyed too much ale. Thor felt his mind swimming as he leaned on his brother, both giggling like children as they stumbled towards Loki's room.

"You are too heavy you big oaf!" Loki complained, but Thor did not even have to turn his head to hear the grin in his brothers voice.

"You are simply too small." he replied, chuckling at the flustered expression his brother graced him with.

"Not everyone can be a brute like you." Loki answered stubbornly, doing his best to support his brothers body, struggling even more due to his own intoxication. Thor chuckled, pushing open the wooden door to the tricksters room.

Loki moved his older brother toward the bed, pushing him onto it, before laying down next to the thunderer. They both grinned as their eyes met, breaking out into another fit of giggles, though there was nothing to laugh about. But the ale had done exactly what it was made to do. It clouded their minds.

Finally, the laughter died down, and they laid staring at each other, arms touching as they laid still. Green eyes were drilling into his, searching, but Thor knew not what they sought.

Then, thin lips were pressed to his, a wet tongue flicking out to part his own, stealing into his mouth. Thor laid motionless as his brother invaded his mouth, blinking, trying to wrap his mind around the younger man's actions.

It wasn't until he felt cool hands moving over his thighs that he reacted, recoiling from the other, pushing him off with too much force, causing his brother to fall off the bend, back and head colliding with the stone floor.

Loki whimpered as he sat up, holding his head. Thor was horrified to see blood on his brothers hand as he pulled it back, delicate fingers coated in the red substance.

"And yet again, you prove that you are a brute." Loki said quietly, lifting himself off the floor, straightening himself as he pressed his hand against the back of his head. "You should go."

Thor did not know what to do or say, and so he left, making his way to his rooms as thoughts whirled through his mind.

_Flashback end_

* * *

He did not know why that particular memory came to his mind. They had never spoken about the incident again and Thor had quickly pushed it as far back into his mind as he could. He had tried to blame it on the alcohol, that Loki hadn't been himself. But it was then that he had noticed that his brothers eyes were always on him. That he followed the god of thunder like a shadow, and Thor couldn't help but wonder if his brother loved him more than a brother should.

Of course, now he knew that they were not brothers in blood. But he had still grown up with Loki as brothers. He wondered if his reaction had been any different if he had known of Loki's true parentage back then.

He had always regretted having hurt Loki that night. He had tried to apologize for it the next day, but Loki had slayed every attempt of Thor's to speak about the events of the night before. And as always, Thor had complied with his brothers unspoken wish not to talk about it, and let it go.

Just the thought of his brother brought tears to the thunderer's eyes. It hadn't felt real until he had returned to Asgard. It had all been a haze while on Midgard. But now, upon his return, his brother's death sunk in, reality hitting him in the face harder than any weapon could.

He had lost Loki again. He had never felt such pain before. The first time he had watched his brother fall into the abyss beyond the bifrost. When he had found him again, when he saw him, touched him, his heart had overflown with joy, just to be broken once more at what Loki had turned into.

And then Thor had done exactly what Loki had accused him of so many times. He had given up on his little brother. He had let their father lock him away, like an animal, into a cell that granted his brother no privacy, something the sorcerer had always cherished above all other.

And he had ignored his brothers presence until the day that he had needed him. What kind of brother had he been? To let Loki rot away in a cell? How could he ever forgive himself?

* * *

_Flashback_

"Loki, come out! I'm sorry!" Thor pleaded as his massive fist pounded against the doors. "They were jesting brother, they meant no harm!"

The doors flew open, revealing chaos. All of Loki's belonging lay on the ground, smashed and ripped, chairs and tables thrown over, the god of mischief standing in the dead center of all the destruction.

"Jesting?" he growled out. The male turned to face his brother, one swift movement, and suddenly the battered objects around him were floating in the air. Loki snarled, bearing teeth. "You call that _jesting_?"

"Brother, they did not mean to upset you." Thor answered softly, stepping into the room, closing the doors behind him. No one had to know about his brother's anger. "They were just trying to involve you."

"Involve me." Loki spat. "By mocking me, brother? By pointing out that you are _everything_ I am not? Is that what you do to include someone, Thor? Point out their weakness?"

"They were not serious, Loki! We all know that you could outwit us with your mind and tongue at any time."

"And yet it is not _enough_!" The trickster bellowed, the objects flying through the air, some missing Thor only by an inch before crashing into the wall and door behind the thunderer.

"Enough for who, brother?" he asked quietly, taking another step towards Loki.

"Everyone." Loki replied, his fists shaking as he stared at his brother. "I will never be enough for anyone. Because I am not as tall, or as strong as you. Because my hair is dark, and my eyes are cold. Because I do not carry the sun in my heart as you do."

"You are the only that thinks of yourself as not enough Loki. When will you see that? You are so perceptive about everyone around you, but not yourself."

Thor's words were answered with a scoff, but his brother finally seemed to relax as Thor gently placed his hand at the side of Loki's neck, pulling their heads together until their foreheads met.

* * *

Now that he thought about it, he should have seen Loki's actions coming from that day on, if not sooner. But Thor had been so wrapped up in himself, had too many other things on his mind to pay much attention to his brother, that was fighting things Thor never knew existed.

He had let his brother down, he had let him drown in his self doubt, self hatred even. He had failed Loki in every way possible.

Pushing open the heavy doors, Thor moved into his chambers, his head hanging as he breathed deeply. How was he going to survive the loss of his brother a second time?

He crossed the distance between the door and his bed, shedding his armor on the way, carelessly dropping it onto the floor. He kicked off his heavy boots and slipped into bed, laying on his side, facing the far wall. He wanted to curl up on his bed and never wake again. And yet he would have to, for he was not alone in this world, even if it felt like it.

The light though of cold air against his neck made the thunderer jerk, rolling onto his other side, wanting to find out where that breeze had come from.

His eyes widened as he looked into his brothers face.

"..Loki.." Thor whispered. He must have gone mad. The pain must have finally gotten to him, and drove him into madness. Loki was dead, he had seen him die, he had held his cold body to his chest. And yet here he was, laying next to him, giving him that cheeky grin he always did when he had managed to surprise his brother.

"You did not truly believe I could be killed that easily, Thor, did you? I am disappointed." Loki mumbled, reaching out to touch his brothers cheek. "Have you no faith in me?"

"You were dead." Thor chocked out, eyes wide as he stared at what had to be a hallucination. "I.. I held you in my arms. Your body... I watched you die!"

"And yet I am here." Loki purred, obviously pleased that he caused such a turmoil in his older brother. "And you can feel my hand against your skin, can you not? Does that not make me real?"

"It cannot be real." Thor shook his head, but it was true. He could feel the touch of the other against his cheek, and before he could stop himself, he reached up to touch it with his own, much bigger, hand. The skin was cool to the touch, but it was there, he could feel it. He watched as the smaller man inched forward and he caught his brothers scent, even though it was somehow faded.

"Can it not?" Loki teased, their faces now only inches apart. "What is real Thor, what is not? It is not easy to keep reality from fantasy these days." And then those soft lips brushed against the thunderer's, making the older jerk back, just as he had when they where younger. But as he stared down at his brother, looked into the face of the man he had vowed to protect, and had lost twice, he suddenly understood.

It hadn't only been Loki that had followed him, that had watched him. He, the god of thunder, had done the same. He had followed Loki every time his brother left his side. He had thought of his intense love for Loki as brotherly love, thought that the desire to be around him as much as possible was how an older brother should feel. That the pain he felt at Loki's death was normal. But realization dawned on him. Nothing about his love for Loki was brotherly.

"And finally you understand." Loki murmured against his lips, stealing another ever so sweet kiss. Thor could not respond in any other way than wrapping his arms around the lithe form, crushing it to his chest. He finally understood.

Their kisses were soft, full of affection at first, almost shy. Lips and tongues exploring each other, rubbing and moving against each other, every touch a shock of pleasure.

Loki tasted of snow, cool, yet pure snow, freshly fallen from the sky above. The slick muscle of the tricksters tongue was cold against his own, but talented, coaxing Thor into a deeper kiss, moving with such ease against his own as if they had never done anything else their entire life.

Clothes were shed slowly, gentle hands slipping them off each others bodies, not caring where they were thrown off to. Thor could not bare the sight of his brother, for Loki was more beautiful than anything he had ever witnessed. He shifted them, moving the god of mischief to lay beneath him, eyes roaming over the impeccable smooth skin. He longed to taste it, longed to run his calloused hands over it, and he now knew that he had longed to do this since the moment he knew what desire was.

Lowering his head to the flesh of Loki's neck, he pressed an open mouthed kiss to it, tasting his brother's skin for the first time. It was divine. No one and nothing in the nine realms could ever taste as exquisite as this. He didn't care if this was real or not, not anymore. He was being granted a wish he never knew he had and yet his desire burned in him stronger than anything he had ever felt.

"Oh Thor.." Loki sighed, long fingers running through thick blond hair, tugging at it playfully before slipping lower along the thunderers neck, down to his shoulder blades and up again. His name on those perfectly formed lips make Thor shiver. Kissing lower, his lips brushed over Loki's prominent collar bone, lower and lower until small, pink buds came into his view.

He had never bedded a man, but it didn't really matter. It couldn't be that much different, at least not during the foreplay. Lapping at the buds, the thunderer pulled the first moan from his brother, quiet, and yet passionate. Warm lips wrapped around the tender flesh, sucking at it, teeth gently grazing it as it hardened under his touch. He could feel the muscles in Loki's body flexing as he squirmed beneath him. Thor pulled back to once more take in the sight of his brother.

The thin lips were slightly parted, chest rising and falling quickly with shallow breath. The normally ivory skin of Loki's cheek was now a barely noticeable pink. Thor's breath caught. He could not understand how it had taken him so long to see that all he had ever needed had been right beside him.

Lowering his head once more, he trailed kisses along the ribcage, over a flat but toned stomach, deeper and deeper until soft curls tickled his chin. Loki barely had any hair, the sparse hair thin and soft. Thor smiled, running his nose along his brother's thighs, for now ignoring the straining erection.

A whine was followed by a growl as Loki protested against Thor's actions, tugging at the thunderers hair sharply. But Thor did not give in. He wanted to worship every inch of skin. Kissing over his brothers thighs, he moved lower, over his knee, along the slim calves to the delicate ankle, making his brother squirm more violently. But Thor held him in place as he kissed along the others foot, flicking his tongue out against every single toe, moving to kiss the sole of the foot.

He repeated the actions on the other leg until he was finally once more faced with Loki's length. It was twitching, leaking, and Thor couldn't resist the urge to taste those milky white beads of pleasure. A purr erupted from the thunderer's throat as the tip of his tongue was coated with his brothers seed, every nerve in his body tingling.

Running his tongue along the entire length, from base to tip, he was pleased to hear another moan from his brother, louder this time, deeper, as if it came from deep within his chest. It was a sound Thor never wanted to forget, wanted to hear over and over until he went deaf.

Continuing his onslaught onto his brother's length, he watched Loki's every move, every twitch curiously, wanting to know exactly what reactions he could pull from the trickster. Lean, ivory thighs were twitching next to his head, thin hands clawing at the sheet as the slender hip bucked upwards, urging the god of thunder to keep going.

And Thor followed the demand, wrapping his lips around the beautifully formed cock, sucking it into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, touching different places to find out exactly where Loki liked it best. He found that his brother was most sensitive right under the crow, running the tip along the spot that made the tricksters hips jerk upward, almost chocking his brother in the process.

And strangely enough, Thor didn't mind. He had always thought that sleeping with another man would make him uncomfortable, that two cocks were one too much, but as he was sucking on his brother, he felt nothing but excitement and lust. Loki was shifting beneath him, thrusting into his mouth, a string of moans and barely audible curses leaving his mouth. It was erotic beyond words.

His brother's essence was steadily leaking into his mouth, coating his tongue and throat with the delicious liquid. But this was not what Thor wanted, not right now. He wanted to be as close as possible to Loki, he wanted to sink deeply into his body and crush him against himself. He wanted to connect with the god of mischief in every way possible.

Pulling back, he released Loki's member from his mouth with a satisfying pop, looking up at his the other male. The sorcerer was panting, cheeks a prominent pink, eyes glazed over with lust. His brother was gorgeous in the throws of lust, and the sight was enough to make his own member leak.

But he was at a loss. He didn't know how to proceed. And so he kissed his way back up to his brothers lips, kissing him passionately, tongues intertwining as Thor waited for Loki to take the lead. And Loki did. Grabbing Thor's hand, he sucked two fingers into his mouth, making Thor moan as he watched the pink tongue slide over ever digit of his fingers, tickling the spaces in between each finger, coating his skin with saliva.

"One at a time.." Loki breathed, arching his hips, pressing his leaking member against Thor's firm stomach. Thor nodded, moving downwards as Loki spread his legs. Gently, he prodded at his brother's entrance, trying to push past the tight ring of muscle, but not getting very far. It seemed that he would need more lubrication that this. Not hesitating for a second, which frankly surprised himself, he leaned forward, tongue darting out to lap at the tricksters most intimate spot. As Loki cried out in pleasure, Thor could not hold back a grin.

His wet muscle slid over the puckered hole, lapping at it, slicking it up with his spit before gently sliding into his brothers body. The tricksters legs twitched violently as he intruded into his body, licking at the surprisingly soft insides. Strong hands tangled into his hair, tugging at him impatiently as Loki's hips twisted.

Thor took the not so subtle hint, and tried once more, slipping his finger into Loki with much more ease, making his brother whimper. He gave the other male the time he needed, waiting until Loki nodded at him, adding a second finger as he started to thrust into him, feeling the muscles loosen and widen around his fingers.

His fingers brushed a slightly rougher bump within his brothers tight entrance, and the reaction came as quickly as unexpected. Another cry was ripped from his brother, making the hair on the thunderer's neck stand at attention, a sound so needy and wanton he thought it would rob him of his mind. Startled by the sudden response, he stopped his motions. But Loki would have none of it. He began thrusting his hips, throwing his head back in pleasure as he fucked himself on his brother's fingers, making him brush against that delicate spot over and over. It was Thor's undoing.

And patient as he had been before, as rough and needy he was now. Moving to lay above his brother, he positioned himself between his thighs, and with one swift thrust he was fully sheeted within the smaller man, pulling out until only his tip was inside Loki, just to thrust back inside hard.

He could feel strong legs wrap around his hips, sharp heels digging into his back, demanding more, and Thor was all to happy to comply. He thrust into his brother harder, faster, the slapping sounds their body created obscene, and all too exciting. He watched his brothers expression, watched as his jaw went slack, eyes screwed shut, small beads of sweat appearing on his brow.

"Look at me!" Thor rasped out, and Loki's eyes snapped open, every bit as beautiful as Thor expected them to be. As he drilled himself into the body beneath him, he could not think of any other place he ever wanted to be. This was completion. Feeling his brothers muscles convulsing and twitching around him, his heels digging into his back, claw like hands ripping at the skin of his shoulders.

"Thor..." Loki whispered, and Thor could tell by the way the others walls clenched down on him that his brother was growing close. The thunderer sped up his thrusts, wanting to come with his brother, wanted to fill him as he watched Loki's expression when he came.

Strangled sobs and moans along with the slurping sounds of their coupling were the only things to be heard, until finally, with a desperate cry, Loki came, pushing Thor over the edge with him. The god of thunder forced his eyes to stay open as he watched his brother's release, that expression of pure bliss so beautiful he wanted to weep.

Gently lowering himself onto his brother, he allowed himself to ride out his orgasm, to bask in the afterglow as he felt thin arms wrap around his neck.

"Loki.." the blond haired male whispered, pulling out of the tight entrance as his length grew flaccid, moving to lay beside his brother, one hand supporting his head as he looked down at him, the other touching his brothers cheek tenderly.

"I can't believe I had to die on you twice for you to finally realize what I mean to you." Loki said dryly, smirking lightly at his brother.

"It matters not. I know now. And I will know for the rest of my life." Thor replied, leaning down to press a kiss to his brothers lips. "We will spend the rest of our days together."

Loki nodded, smiling up at his brother weakly, reaching out for that handsome face, pressing a soft kiss to his lips as he playfully tugged on a strand of golden hair.

"Sleep now, you brute." came the soft words, and Thor nodded, moving to lay his head on a pillow, his body close to his brothers. He looked at Loki one last time, all his emotions clearly on display in the blue of his eyes. He might not have said those three words, but he was sure that Loki knew exactly what he was trying to tell him. His gaze was answered with a half smile by his brother.

And as Thor closed his eyes, he thought that for once, maybe all the pain he had endured had actually lead to something good.

* * *

When Thor woke, he felt disoriented. It took him a few seconds to realize that there was someone lying next to him in his bed, and a few more to remember the events of the night. A smile crept onto his face as he turned to look at his brother, but he froze at what he saw.

Loki was barely breathing, his skin ashen, sweat running down the side of his face, eyes shut. One hand was pressed onto his stomach, where his body had been pierced by the sword, and Thor noticed with unspeakable horror that the green tunic was turning a red so dark it was almost black.

"Loki! By hel.." Thor whispered, moving to slide out of the bed. "Let me call the healers!"

"No!" Loki groaned, his hand flying to Thor's arm, holding onto the god of thunder. "They cannot help me. No one can."

"But Loki, they have healed you before!" Thor insisted, panic creeping into his voice as he watched his brother die all over again.

"No.. I was never healed, brother. My magic.. the last bit of it I had.." Loki chocked on his own words, blood seeping from the corner of his mouth. Rushing over to the trickster, Thor helped him sit up, slipping to sit behind him as his brother coughed, small drops of blood splattering onto the blanket. Finally, he could continue. "I traded my soul.. and the last of my magic to be with you for one last night.."

"You are a fool." Thor whispered, placing his hands over Loki's hand that was still pressed against the gruesome wound. "You are a fool Loki."

"I am a fool." Loki whispered, his body shaken by another violent fit of coughing, more blood dripping from his lips. "But I could not leave without having one night with you. I was selfish, I know. Making you watch me die.. I didn't think I would fade with quickly.."

"Loki.." Thor whispered, tears pricking at his eyes as he held his brother close, burying his nose into the cold flesh of the man's shoulder. "Is there nothing more you can do?"

Thor's voice was broken, strained, filled with terror and pain, his strong body trembling as he held onto his brother for dear life.

"No Thor. This is my end. The end of Loki Laufeyson." The sorcerer whispered, scoffing quietly. "Just as Odin wanted it, I will be dead before the sun rises."

"He never wanted you dead." Thor mumbled against the cold skin, tugging his brother tighter against his chest, as if he wasn't only holding on to his body, but his life as well. "He loved you."

"And you, Thor? Do you love me too?"

"More than anything in the entire nine realms and beyond." Finally, the tears overthrew the god of thunder, running down his cheeks and onto Loki's shoulder. The tricksters hand came up to rest against the back of the thunderers head.

"I love you too. I am sorry. For the pain I caused you. For the way I treated you. For all the wrong I have done." The trickster said, letting his head fall back to rest against Thor's shoulder, making his brother lift his head to look down at the dying man. "I have always loved you. Even before I knew what love means."

Thor screwed his eyes shut. Loki was dying, again, in his arms. He could feel the life drip from his body, could feel his brother grow weaker by the second. How would he survive? How would he let his brother go, how would he move on? He had just been shown what he wanted more than anything else, and now it was being taken from him. Slowly. Painfully.

"It will be alright." Loki's words were sweet, but Thor could sense the trouble in the sorcerer's words, feel the effort it took him to speak. And yet, he let him continue. "Death is not painful, Thor. Not nearly as painful as life. Hel's claws are nothing against having to watch you from afar."

"You didn't have to.. Loki.. Why did you not tell me?" Thor asked, brushing the blood from his brothers lips with his thumb.

"I tried. And you rejected me. I could not stand being rejected again. I had to be content with what I was given." Loki chuckled, weary eyes moving in their sockets to gaze at his big brother. "Maybe if I had known just how good you are in bed I would have done something sooner."

"Even in death your silver tongue does not defy you, Loki." Thor chuckled, resting his hand against the disturbingly cold skin of the tricksters cheek. "Are you not afraid?"

"I was never afraid of death." Loki answered, his eyes falling shut as he spoke, his lips barely moving now. "I always knew it would come to me early..."

"Much too early." Thor croaked, stroking his brothers cheek with his thumb, closing his eyes.

"The end is here." Loki whispered. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Thor whispered, placing a last kiss onto his brother's lips. And then it was all over. Loki went limp once more in his arms, and Thor was once again left with nothing. His world came crashing down around him. As he held his brother's corpse, he wept. Once again the man he loved had slipped from him. And there was nothing left for him.

Only pain.

**THE END**


End file.
